Brother
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Oooooh.... Who's the mysterious shadowy guy? *points at Always Here* READ IT! READ IT!


Brother  
By: Karie  
  
~~~  
I AM HOLDING AN ART CONTEST! TO ENTER YOU MUST READ MY DAIKERU FIC, "BLOWN." TAKERU DRAWS A PICTURE IN THE FIC. THE CONTEST IS FOR YOU, MY FAITHFUL READERS, TO DRAW THAT PICTURE FOR ME SINCE MY ART SKILLS ARE NON-EXISTANT. I WILL REWARD WITH FICS! PRIZES ARE AS FOLLOWS:  
  
1st Place: four yaoi fanfics of any-   
digimon   
gundam wing   
outlaw star   
dragonballz  
weiß kreuz character(s).  
  
2nd Place: two yaoi fan fics of (see above list) and a insert into one of my next fics.  
  
3rd Place: one fan fic (see above) and a guest appearance in a fic.  
  
4th Place: a guest appearance in a fic.  
  
DEADLINE IS WHENEVER MY COMPUTER IS UP AND RUNNING NORMALLY AGAIN.  
  
THAT CONCLUDES THIS OFFICAL ANNOUNCEMENT. BACK TO THE REGULARLY SCHEDULED WARNING.  
  
La! Okai, I'm working too hard. No I'm not a REAL writter, just a fan fic author with potential. Umm, I was reading something and I got an idea. So sue me. Enjoy Minna!  
~~~  
  
Kurama sat at his desk, head bent, working busily on his school work. There was a tap at his window and he recognised the energy instantly. The window opened and a cool night breeze came in followed by a flame-eyed boy with spiky hair. Kurama smiled and put down his pencil.  
  
"What is it Hiei?"  
  
The han-koorime crossed his arms and spoke gruffly.  
  
"Hn. Yuusuke wants to speak with us. Baka. Says there is something we need to do."  
  
Kurama nodded and left through the window with the speedy demon. They made it to the temple and went inside. Kuwarba and Yuusuke were already waiting. Kurama sat down and looked at the others curiously.  
  
"Whats this about?"  
  
Yuusuke sighed and pushed some of his black hair away from his eyes.   
  
"We have some kind of mission. Some demon is supposed to be being held captive by another and we have to rescue it. And be before Kuwarba asks, no, we can't refuse. Everyone else sent after the demon has already been repelled. We HAVE to do this."  
  
Kurama frowned.  
  
"Well, do you have ANY information on either demon?"  
  
Yuuske shrugged.  
  
"The captive is a female and we have no idea who or what is holding her or why. Koenma says the girl is very important."  
  
Kurama sighed and nodded.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
~*~  
  
The girl looked around with frightened gold eyes. Flame red hair spilled around her as she huddled against the freezing stone. Her voice was a trembling sound in the oppressive darkness.  
  
"Why are you keeping me? Why?"  
  
A smooth, cold voice answered her.  
  
"I want to."  
  
The girl shivered and wrapped the thin garmet around her, the long cloth already wrapped so many times she was practically mummified.  
  
"Please...let me go?"  
  
"No. I need you. I want you."  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama sped through the undergrowth, the plants moving aside for him easily. Overhead Hiei passed through the trees and in a wide sweep Kuwarba and Yuusuke were combing the area. Kurama saw the large house on the cliff instantly. He paused and drew his friends in.  
  
"There it is."  
  
Yuusuke nodded.  
  
"We have to get in, get the girl and get out."  
  
Kurama nodded and they seperated. Kurama crept forwards, careful. Then he felt the ground vanish from under him. He slid down until he couldn't slid anymore. He landed hard on a cold stone floor. There was a soft sound and then a pair of golden eyes in a pale face framed with firey red hair filled his vision and a soft girls voice filled the still air.  
  
"Are you okay? Is anything broken?"  
  
Kurama sat up slowly and shook his head. The face retracted and he examined the person. A girl, wearing a longe dusty white outfit much like his youko clothing, with bright gold eyes and flaming red hair sat against the wall. Her arms were pulled into wide sleeves and all extra material was gathered close to her to try and warm her presumeably. She seemed to be an unnatural thing, a little too still and too even.  
  
"I'm Kurama. Who are you?"  
  
The girl smiled slightly and shivered with cold.  
  
"My name? Kirana. Its nice to meet you Kurama. You are strong in life, aren't you? Were you ever met by a higher power?"  
  
Kurama frowned. The golden eyes were almost like candle flames, they seemed to flicker.  
  
"In a way... Who ARE you?"  
  
Kirana smiled thinly and shivered again.  
  
"Kirana. I told you that."  
  
Kurama shook his head, but before he could say anything, Kirana seemed to shrink in on herself and her eyes became wide with fear. Kurama turned to see a massive shadow behind him, blazing blue flames all that seemed to be present for eyes. A cold, silky voice seemed to come from everywhere yet centered on the figure.  
  
"Welcome Kurama. Since you have such a strong life energy, I think you will stay, just like Kirana."  
  
The figure seemed to just melt away and Kirana relaxed. Kurama frowned a little more.  
  
"Okay, I don't want to just know your name, Kirana, I want to know WHO ARE YOU. Not just your name but who, really."  
  
The girl seemed to be almost mute, she didn't speak for so long, then, her voice a shallow whisper.   
  
"A prisoner. I've been here for too long, my Brother will be missing me soon. Your life seems to remind me of him. Please, answer me, were you ever met by a higher power?"  
  
Kurama nodded slowly.  
  
"I was."  
  
"You're not human. Anymore than I am."   
  
Kurama nodded again.  
  
"Thats right."  
  
"You are... Youko. Fox demon."  
  
Kurama frowned. Kirana seemed to be appologising. She held up her hands, thin appendages that were pale and narrow.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm prying."  
  
Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Everyone prys. I pry most of all."  
  
Kirana seemed to be still again then her voice came softly.  
  
"You are not alone, are you. You have friends. Humans and a half demon. They are looking for you and you worry that they may appear of be harmed."  
  
Kurama nodded reluctantly and eased down next to the girl.  
  
"Who ARE you?"  
  
Kirana smiled wanly.  
  
"You've not always been kind, have you? A crafty theif, a killer."  
  
Kurama noddd in slight confusion.  
  
"I am, related to, a higher source. But, he cannot save me here."  
  
Kurama frowned.  
  
"I've only met one higher power. Inari once came to me. Once. He gave me what some think is his face."  
  
Kirana smiled again, a winsome smile.  
  
"Thats why you remind me. He gave you his form. I am Inari's little sister. Not so much a goddess, but not human."  
  
Kurama frowned. The girl smiled sadly.   
  
"Please, show me my Brother? Just until I can sleep?"  
  
Kurama grit his teeth and changed in the mellow darkness. He put a reluctant paw around the girl who smiled and leaned against his shoulder, golden eyes falling shut. Strands of red fell over her face.  
  
"Good night, Inari-chan."  
  
"Good night, Kirana."  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei peered into the building from a tree. He'd seen Kurama fall. Yuusuke and Kuwarba were still sweeping around so they had yet to find out. Hiei peered in the dark room and sank back as a tall, dark cloaked figure entered, blue flames flickering in place of eyes. Then, the hood of a robe fell back and white-blonde hair fell around a pale face with bright blue eyes. Hiei almost yelped. The man was gorgeous! Hiei clung to the tree as the man shed his cloak and hung it over a chair. He wore a simple gray shirt and pair of pants under it. Blood red lips shone with light and the man sank into a chair.The eyes closed and Hiei left the tree for the window ledge. He lowered his youki till it was unnoticable and entered the room, stealing a ring of keys silently from the cloak. He sped down halls to a cold hall lined with cells. One had a double occupancy. Kurama, in his youko form sat, eyes open, against a wall, a girl cradled against him. Hiei opened the cell and entered. The moment the door moved the girl was awake, eyes wide and fearful. Hiei snorted softly and spoke in low tones to Kurama.  
  
"I don't know why but I'm saving you, lets go. Leave that girl and come on."  
  
Kurama shook his head, gesturing with a paw to the girl.  
  
"We have to help her, this is who we've come for, Kirana. Inari's little sister. She's important."  
  
Hiei snarled softly.  
  
"Then bring her! We have to get out!"  
  
Kurama nodded and pulled the girl after them as they followed the racing demon out of the huge house and back into the woods, staying to the trees. They made it back to the clearing where they were supposed to meet and waited. Soon Yuusuke and Kuwarba entered the clearing. Kurama quickly explained the situation and suggested they get to Koenma before the demon noticed that the two were gone. They left in a hurry, dragging the girl. They were quickly shown to Koenma. Kurama explained again, in more detail. The Jr. god listened and then tucked his pacifier into a sleeve.  
  
"So, the figure was shadowed and had blue flames instead of eyes? He kept you prisoner for your strong life energy?"  
  
Kurama nodded. Then, for the first time since before she'd slept, Kirana spoke up softly.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but, I was on my way to my Brothers. He must be frantic. I must get to him."  
  
Koenma studdied the girl silently.  
  
"Fine. Bring your brother up and I will let you go."  
  
Kirana's face fell. Her voice was shadowed.  
  
"You were not listening sir, my Brother cannot be made to just appear. My Brother is Inari, the Youko God. You can't just tell him to appear!"  
  
Her voice ended in a pained shout. The sound faded and she looked down. Kurama sighed.  
  
"Just, let me take her to where she is too meet Inari and I will personally make sure she gets there."  
  
Koenma thought this over a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Do it. Then go home."  
  
Kurama pulled Kirana away and let her lead him to a wide, grassy plain. Golden eyes studied the blue sky. Then, out of the forest behind them, an amused voice sounded.  
  
"Kirana, your late. What happened."  
  
Both forms turned and Kirana ran forwards, tossing her arms around her brother. The Youko God put an arm a round the girl and studied the silver haired fox in the field.  
  
"Hello, Kurama."   
  
Kurama nodded and turned away, bounding off into the distance. Kirana looked back and smiled.  
  
"Reckless isn't he?"  
  
Inari nodded and looked reproachfully at his little sister.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kirana smiled.  
  
"Looong story, Inari-chan."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
~~~  
La. Don't take Kirana or that guy.  
  
KARIE *muah!* 


End file.
